電光眼
電光眼（Gazerbeam），原名'潘賽門'（Simon J. Paladino）是《超人特攻隊》中的角色， 他的能力是能夠從他的眼睛中產生能量爆炸。 活著的電光眼在電影中只出現過一次，作為超能先生和彈力女超人的婚禮的嘉賓，其他都是出現在照片中或被別人提及。 在電影中，酷冰俠比較了超能先生難以適應平民生活和最近消失的電光眼，因為他們都遇到類似的問題。隨著事件中揭示，電光眼在諾曼尼島上被全能機器人殺害。 背景 個性 Gazerbeam was generally known for a rather dull personality, generally speaking in a monotonous tone. He was a member of a superhero team called the Phantasmics, but conflicts with Everseer lead him to leave the team and he soon joined the Thrilling Three as their new leader upon the death of Dynaguy. During the superhero ban, Gazerbeam was an activist for superhuman rights, though this may have allowed for easy tracking when Syndrome's organization was going after the supers. He was also smart and elusive as he had survived the Omnidroid long enough to discover Syndrome's plan. His final act before dying was using his powers to carve "KRONOS" on the cave wall in which he was hiding in the hopes that someone would discover it and put an end to Syndrome's evil schemes. His final act was crucial in aiding the Incredibles' in their mission. 力量和能力 *'Solid Eye Beams:' Gazerbeam's superpowers consist of eye beams that he controls with his visor, similar to the Marvel superhero Cyclops. 登場 ''超人特攻隊 Gazerbeam appears alive at the wedding of 彈力女超人 and 超能先生. 15 years later, he would be one of the most recent victims of the Omnidroid, with Bob having noticed his disappearance becoming a story in the newspaper. When Bob narrowly escaped an explosive device of Syndrome's, he found Gazerbeam's corpse in a hidden cave and looking from his view carved into the walls, the password to Syndrome's computers: KRONOS. Bob later managed to use Gazerbeam's corpse to fake his death to one of Syndrome's probes sent to make sure he's dead. Gazerbeam was avenged when Syndrome finally met his death. Toy Story of Terror! Gazerbeam, or rather his secret identity, made a cameo as a name on a tombstone in the beginning of the Halloween special, which also noted him in the epitaph as being "a public servant with a unique vision." 超人特攻隊2 Gazerbeam makes a cameo appearance in one of 戴文森's flashbacks. He's seen shaking hands with Winston's father indicating they had been close friends along with a fellow Super, Fironic. His parents also had two phones to contact Gazerbeam and Fironic should trouble arise. 樂高超人特攻隊 Gazerbeam is a playable character in the ''LEGO The Incredibles game. Like in the first film, 超能先生 finds him in a cave behind a waterfall, but alive and suffering from amnesia. He accompanies Mr. Incredible as they infiltrate Syndrome's base and uncover his evil plot. After they are captured, Gazerbeam is not seen in custody. 軼事 *Gazerbeam shares similarities to the Marvel superhero Cyclops. **They both fire beams of solidified energy from their eyes. **They both wear a visor on their eyes to keep their eye beams from harming others and control and stabilize their powers. **Cyclops's personality, much like Gazerbeam's, is usually shown to be that of a straight-laced leader whose teammates chafe under his command. *His superhero name comes from the fact he can shoot beams from his eyes. *It is unknown how Gazerbeam's corpse ended up in that cave, considering how an Omnidroid would be unable to fit inside it. It is also unknown why his body was not removed and his carving erased by Syndrome. A possible explanation is that Gazerbeam was critically injured during his battle with the Omnidroid yet made his way into the cave and died from his injuries after carving the password on the cave's wall. Another possibility is he was hiding out in the cave and died of starvation. It is also possible that Syndrome had dumped him in there to keep his skeleton as a trophy (since he had been a super rights activist) but left before Gazerbeam actually died, enabling the latter to proceed with the carving in his final moments. 圖片庫 Gazerbeam Logo.jpg|Gazerbeam's logo Gazerbeam at Bob's Wedding.jpg|Gazerbeam at the wedding. Gazerbeam Newspaper.jpg|Gazerbeam's civilian identity on the newspaper Gazerbeam's Body.jpg|Gazerbeam's corpse incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-6338.jpg|Gazerbeam's final message. en:Gazerbeam es:Ultravisión Category:角色 Category:皮克斯 Category:超人特攻隊